


[Podfic] Switcheroo

by Nrandom



Category: A Very Potter Musical Series - Team StarKid, Black Friday - Team StarKid
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Children, Crossover, Embedded Audio, Embedded Images, Humor, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Podfic With Music, The Golden Geese, Voiceteam 2020, i have no excuses for this ok, starkid writes, starkid writes discord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24311632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nrandom/pseuds/Nrandom
Summary: Linda's son doesn't look enough like her or her husband. She finds a solution.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Team Yellow, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic] Switcheroo

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Switcheroo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21533047) by [Current521](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Current521/pseuds/Current521). 



### Details

  * **Length:** 00:05:01 
  * **File type:** MP3 (4.8 MB)



### Hosting

  * On BackBlaze [here](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/nrandom-podfic/VoiceTeam2020/Switcheroo.mp3)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [_Switcheroo_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21533047)
  * **Author:** Current521 on AO3, somewhere-thats-ethan-green on Tumblr 
  * **Reader:** Nrandom 
  * **Music:** Feast or Famine from "Black Friday" by Team Starkid



  



End file.
